25 December 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-12-25 ; Comments *Final part of the 1985 Festive Fifty, dominated at the top end by Jesus & Mary Chain, along with the last of the year's best sessions. * Perhaps the highlight of the whole show is a bonus Christmas 1973 session featuring Elton John and his "other piano". At the height of his initial pop fame, Elton bangs through a selection of favorites in the style of a (not particularly good) pub pianist. ” “What a man!” Peel says after the final number, a cheerfully disrespectful medley of a couple of Elton's biggest hits. Peel and Teddy Warrick are apparently among those "trying to sing along". * Files 4/5 contains only the F50 tracks with no links but of arguably better quality Sessions *Shriekback #3 *Elton John #2 *Cookie Crew #1 *Fall #8 *Misty In Roots #7 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Shriekback: Fish Beneath The Ice (Peel session) *Elton John: 'Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer/ White Christmas/ Jingle Bells' (Peel Session) *Cookie Crew: It’s Gotta Be Fresh (Peel session) *Fall: Spoilt Victorian Child (Peel session) *Misty In Roots: Thought For The Children (Peel session) *Elton John: 'Blowin' In The Wind/ She Belongs To Me/ Mr. Tambourine Man' (Peel session) *Shriekback: Faded Flowers (Peel session) *Cookie Crew:The Place To Be (Peel session) *Misty In Roots: Hawks On The Street (Peel session) *Fall: Gut Of The Quantifier (Peel session) *Elton John: 'Don't Dilly Dally On The Way/ Lily Of Laguna/ Down At The Old Bull And Bush/ Knees Up Mother Brown/ Hokey Cokey' (Peel Session) *Cookie Crew: The Cut Master Swift Rap (Peel session) *Shreikback: Everything That Rises Must Converge (Peel session) *Fall: Couldn’t Get Ahead (Peel session) – cuts out on tape flip (File 1 ends and File 2 begins) *Misty In Roots: Horizon (Peel Session) *Elton John: 'Daniel/ Your Song' (Peel Session) 5''' '''1985 Festive Fifty #10-1 *10.Housemartins: Flag Day *9. New Order: Perfect Kiss *8. Smiths: The Boy With The Thorn In His Side *7. Felt: Primitive Painters *6. Chumbawamba: Revolution *5. Cocteau Twins: Aikea-Guinea *4. Cult: She Sells Sanctuary *3. Fall: Cruiser's Creek *2. Jesus & Mary Chain: Just Like Honey *1. Jesus & Mary Chain: Never Understand File ;Name *1) tape 17a JP851225a *2) tape 17b JP851225b *3) 1985-12-25 Peel Show.mp3 *4) 1985-12-xx Peel Show JG15 *5) 1985-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show JG16 ;Length *1) 1.02.43 *2) 1.02.56 *3) 41:34 *4) 1:27:05 (from 1:15:35) *5) 1:30:39 (to 30:22 (F50), 59:55-1:05:55 (Daniel/Your Song) ;Other *Shared via Peel Newsgroup *Files 1) and 2) Tape 17 of Kev's Tapes *Many thanks to Kev and Julian *File 3) Higher sound quality but F50 songs only, only the final JP link is included. Created from tapes SB477 and SB478 of Weatherman22's Tapes *4) Created from JG15 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 15 Peel December 1985 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *5) Created from JG16 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 16 Peel November December 1985 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available * http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Stuart/ *[3] *4,5) Mooo Category:1985 Category:Kev's Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes